With the continued evolution of semiconductor technologies, semiconductor chips/dies are becoming increasingly smaller. In the meantime, more functions are being integrated into the semiconductor dies. Accordingly, the semiconductor dies have increasingly greater numbers of input/output (I/O) pads packed into smaller areas. As a result, the packaging of the semiconductor dies becomes more important and more challenging.